


Sent Away

by Cassiduh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Pack(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiduh/pseuds/Cassiduh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is an omega that ends up pregnant with Derek's baby so Derek sends Stiles away not knowing that he too is pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A man of constant sorrow, that's what he was. Every few months he would listen to Erica beg and plead and moan as her Alpha, Stiles' boyfriend fucked her senseless knotting the poor girl. Filling her with his seed. And Stiles would crawl inside a bottle until the time came that the heat had broken. Often, Derek did make her see stars and with good reason too. Derek was a skilled lover. Men and women he knew how to make them pop. Once she had broken down and asked her Alpha, "Do you do this every day?" All he had to say in response was a straight faced,"Often." Before fucking her into oblivion and leaving to go back to Stiles with a cold, "I do it how I want it."

Time had been cruel to Stiles in the sense that every day, every week, every month, every year had made Derek more and more restless in the relationship he happened to be in. Not that he would ever leave him, no the Alpha would never let go of the boy that had been his since sixteen. Every year though Stiles would drink himself a little further into the bottle until it wasn't just the one bottle he was finishing. Of course he covered it up well but when you learned all the tricks from your father at an early age it comes easy enough. Now, even the time he spent with Derek was tainted with the dread Stiles felt with the steady approach of every new heat. Always on time. Just like clockwork. He had known this would happen eventually and had been awaiting the moment from the very beginning with a sort of sick worry. Erica and her stupid omega heats had managed to create a baby, no doubt Derek's baby.

She wasn't the only one though. Stiles was pregnant too, because of his spark and all the wishing. All the praying. All the believing that he could give Derek a son had finally made it true. He had found out from Deaton, had been promised secrecy from the mage. From one spark to another. Not that Derek knew or cared for that matter seeing as he was standing stoically face betraying nothing as he commands Stiles to leave the Beacon Hills territory for two and a half years for the sake of the baby that was growing inside of Erica's womb. Derek chose his Omega over him, but what else did he expect really. Pack would always come first and with his spark Stiles could never be a wolf. Just like Lydia could only ever be a banshee, but he had honestly thought that he had a place among these wolves if for nothing but their shared experiences. Apparently not, looking at each wolf with dry eyes of an outsider Stiles considered his would be family for a final moment.

"You are going to stay with the O'Conner pack for the following two years and nine months. You leave in the morning."

Command was the only word for it, there was no room for argument or negotiation. Just acceptance and compliance to the Alpha's wishes. "Do you understand Stiles?" Eyes hard and lacking the sadness and tears that Derek had expected when he had prepared to have this conversation instead there was just the cold scent of resignation in its place. All Derek got in response was a single nod before the boy turned and walked out of the newly renovated Hale house without a word shocking everybody except Peter. Peter who then turned on his nephew teeth bared in a snarl spitting out, "You really don't see what a huge fucking mistake you just made dear nephew."

"I'm doing what's best for the pack, and that includes Stiles. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing Erica go through her pregnancy. Watch as I dote on her and the child that is MINE." Snorting in derision Peter looked his Alpha in their red tinged eyes before saying, "I'm not letting him go alone. So say goodbye to two pack members. You'll be lucky to get him back after this Derek, very fucking lucky." Stalking off after Stiles, Peter knew that nobody had expected that. Storming out he glared at one wolf in particular, and while Erica had her head hung into her Alpha's neck it was one Scott McCall that bore the weight of one Peter Hale's glare. Eyes wide and wet staring back at the older wolf Scott looked on pleadingly as if asking for it all to be not true.

He couldn't believe his nephew was that pigheaded, to send away one of their most valuable members to another pack, alone even. At the mercy of these new wolves who would no doubt discover how bright his spark could shine and try to convince him to leave the Hale pack for good. Which he had every right to do. To seek comfort in the arms of anyone that would have him, after being turned away from those he loved and thought loved him back. He made it outside just in time to watch Stiles' trademark jeep pull out of the driveway Peter's eyes focused on the fact that Stiles' eyes were dry. No trace of salt to the air. Nothing to give away how hurt the boy must be feeling, though there was something different to his scent. Something that Peter couldn't quite place, something familiar that niggled at his senses.

It wasn't long before Stiles made it back home, going straight up past his father to his room packing up suitcases with all of his clothing and any books that he may need ignoring his father's worried calls of his name. Stilling only when a hand landed on his shoulder Stiles shuddered out a breath not bothering looking back as he said two words, "I'm leaving." just as a knock sounded at the door downstairs.


	2. The Guardian He Never Wanted To Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More

"What do you mean you're leaving, Stiles?" the Sheriff asked. A choked sob escaped Stiles who's hands shook as the knocking grew more insistent. All Stiles managed to say before he burst into tears was a quiet, "Derek," before the knocking turned into pounding that threatened to tear the door from its hinges. Touching his son's hair gently as he watched the boy struggle to continue packing away things the Sheriff unholstered his weapon for when he was off duty chambering a round he went to see who was there, no doubt calling on his son.

Opening the door he saw the eldest of the wolves, Peter standing there. A fucking Hale. Bang. Bang. Two shots to the mid section without hesitation. Sheriff Stilinski felt a sort of satisfaction in watching the man fall to the ground even knowing that he would heal in a matter of minutes. "OW! What the hell was that for?" Aiming his gun steady smelling of a righteous type of fury all the Sheriff of their little town of Beacon Hills had to sway was one word, and who knew that one word could hold so much hate and disgust. "Derek."

With a sigh Peter nodded at the older man in understanding though he truly didn't appreciate being shot for the sake of his nephew's actions. That just wasn't fair. "Then we agree, Derek is an asshole. That doesn't give you license to shoot me just because you're unhappy that your son is leaving." Peter managed to dodge the third shot that had been aimed for his head also succeeding in taking the Sheriff's weapon from him so that he couldn't use bullets instead of his words as he seemed so inclined to this evening. Disassembling the gun Peter let the pieces fall to the floor before he looked back to the older man only to find he had another though admittedly smaller gun in his possession pointed straight at him.

Growling in frustation Peter threw his hands up in the air huffing out an aggravated but impressed ,"Now I know where he gets it from." Stiles always had things hidden away on his person. Nobody would be able to tell the kid was armed to the teeth just apparently, like his father, at all times. "Look Sheriff, Derek told Stiles to leave and I don't think he should be going alone so I volunteered to go along with him. I'm trying to fucking help in this mess of a situation here."

"Dad?"

Both heads snapped to at the head of the stairs at the sound of the boys voice managing to ring through the house even though he spoke barely above a whisper. Frowning, arms wrapping around himself Stiles shook his head saying finally, "NO, no I don't want him here. Derek sent him. I don't want him here." Gesturing towards the front door with his gun the Sheriff looked ready to put another bullet in Peter at any sign that it would make his son just that much happier."You heard him Hale, leave."

"I can't do that." With his hands up in a placating gesture Peter cursed his nephew for doing this once again before continuing on, "He didn't send me. I came because I didn't agree with his decision to send Stiles alone."

"He shouldn't be sending Stiles at all!" the Sheriff yelled back gun still raised. "But he is. Now why don't you lower that gun so we can all talk rationally instead of me waiting for the next bullet to hit?" Movement out of the corner of his eye captured Peter's attention. It was Stiles, rushing towards the hallway bathroom hand covering his mouth soon followed by the sounds of the boy vomiting whatever was left of his dinner. Lowering his gun the Sheriff made to follow his son only to be stopped by the eldest remaining Hale. "How long has it been since he stopped drinking?"

"What? Drinking? He's barely twenty for god's sake Peter he's not drinking. Is he?" Flinching at the hurt in the man's voice all Peter did was nod before making his way up the stairs leaving behind a stricken and disbelieving Sheriff Stilinski who for the first time that night thought that maybe it was a good thing that his son was being sent away. Obviously he wasn't able to care for him the way he needed and maybe this wolf could help in the things that were kept secret from the man.

Standing in the doorway to the bathroom looking down at a crying and shaking young man who deserved so much better than life had decided to give him Peter asked quietly, "How long has it been Stiles?" Fear flooded the space immediately as Stiles' heart rate shot through the roof, a croaked out, "What?" being the only verbal response. "Come now Stiles. You are sick, shaking, sweating. How long has it been since your last drink?" Oddly enough for just a moment there was relief before shame replaced the fear.

"It's none of your business Peter, now get out." Stiles was unbelievably thankful that Peter didn't know about the baby, though he had no idea how he knew about the fact that he had quit drinking let alone that his drinking had been bad enough to cause such bodily responses was worrisome. He couldn't let Peter stick around long enough to figure out that he's not going to the O'Conner's pack let alone that he was also pregnant with Derek's baby. If he even decided to keep it at this point, because the moment that Peter knew Derek would know and then he would never escape.

"You might as well get used to me now Stiles, I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
